terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon State Boss
Bosses transform into their "Demon State" When a Demon Gem is Used. This is when they advance in strength greatly and can challenge players. Super fun when someone cries failing Eye of Cthulhu with shadow armour. Not knowing why. The First Demon Gem is dropped by the Wall of Flesh during Expert Mode.It transforms only the pre-hardmode bosses. The Second Demon Gem is crafted by its halves dropped by Wall of Steel and the Moon Lord in expert mode.It transforms the Hardmode and Pre-Hardmode (If not already done). The Final Demon Gem dropped by the dungeon guardian if in it's demon state. (DG is done with a Second Demon Gem) The last gem transforms War Mode bosses into their demon state. Pre-Hard Mode Bosses All Pre-Hard Mode Bosses (Except Dungeon Guardian) are transformed with the First Demon Gem. Eye of Cthulhu Eye of Cthulhu's phrases get links along with a total of 7,000 health when in it's Demon State. The Eye of Cthulhu will charge faster in Phrase 1 when Phase 2 will summon Angered Servants of Cthulhu. They are Servants of Cthulhu with mouths, gaining damage. King Slime King Slime gains regeneration along with 5,000 health. every time he looses 250 health, he spawns a blue slime near by. Kill it quickly because of the King Slime touches it, The blue slime dies but the King Slime gains 250 health and 100 max health (max is 6,000) Eater of Worlds Eater of worlds have 90 segments and 600 health for each one. But they regen health of 1 health a second. When a segment is destroyed, a minion with 350 health spawn, one of the eyes from the EOW. Named Servent of Worlds. They increase regen of EOW until death. Brain of Cthulhu Brain of Cthulhu has 4,000 health and 30 creepers. With illusions, they are almost identical. After he hits 3,000, he creates 20 more creepers, making him invulnerable. After he hits 2,000, he creates 10 more creepers. And starts generating 1 more Creeper every 5 seconds. Making death so much slower. Queen Bee Queen Bee has 6,000 health and shoots darts along with the bees. Her charges are much faster, and she can do more in the time she has. They get faster and The Queen Bee shoots more bees and darts when she gets lower health, making her hard. Skeletron Skeletron is invunerable until both arms are defeated (4,000 each) then he will start firing rapid skulls at you, Skeletron is then vulnerable (10,000 health) and his spin goes at speeds of 45 mph (faster then the DG) And defence does not drop to zero. Lowers to 5 Wall of Flesh Wall of Flesh with have different phrases, phrase 1, you need to defeat the eyes, (10,000 each) then the mouth (15,000 health) The speed increases depending on what is killed. 20 mph to start, 35 mph when 1 Eye is down, and 50 mph when both eyes are down. Dungeon Guardian The Dungeon Guardian would have 39,992 (Double from expert mode) And would gain a selection of abilities. Such as: # Double the speed going one direction for 5 seconds (Stiff following in expert mode) # Throw a Skeletron arm (Hook) At the player, easy to dodge but lethal. # Teleports himself to the player's place. The user would also move to his spot. # Regardless of armour, the dungeon guardian would do infinite damage. # Can block massive damage from The Slaying Blade. To avoid cheats. # Can Ignore Critical Attacks, so attack speed is more critical. Hard Mode Bosses All Hard Mode Bosses and the Dungeon Guardian are transformed with the Second Demon Gem. Skeletron Prime Skeletron Prime has 20,000 health and 7,000 for each arm. But the main new status is an entire new arm. The Gatling gun will do a rapid 8-10 of 5-7 damage with 60 defence. This arm has 8,000 health, what an extra challenge! The Twins The Twins are in phrase 2 throughout the entire fight. Both eyes have 35,000 each. When they loose 10,000, they begin to do phrase 1 attacks along with their phrase 2. Spatizam charges fast while Retiziner shoots more quickly for the entire fight. The Destroyer The Destroyer has 150,000 health. And the head can instantly kill the player with 20 defence and 500 health. One special ability is he can re-light his segments when damaged. Making a difficult boss fight to beat. Prime Slime The Prime Slime would have an entire boost of 20% to all stats. His phrase 2 and 3 merge. He now has cursed fire on Phrase 2 and Phrase 3 has no existence. Not more Cursed Fire! Black Hole (boss) (Credit to YOUTUBEMANI5's Brother) The Black Hole (boss) now has 75,000 . Each phase begins at these health points: * 50,000 (Phase 2) * 37,500 (Phase 3) * 25,000 (Phase 4) His other stats are increased by 40%. * Phrase 4 begins with him invincible, he sucks up more enemies and a King Slime. He becomes bigger, faster and stronger, he moves left and right throwing huge stars at the player. If the player shoots them back with a bigger sword, the star would deal 500 DMG. If not, the star would destroy 3 to 5 blocks dealing no damage to the player. That is what the Black Hole is trying to do: Knock the player off the edge, if he succeeded, the player would take 9999 damage and the battle ends, if the player wins, it would shrink back to normal size then exploding. Plantera Plantera is particularly hard. He had 100,000 health and changes to phrase two at 55,000. During phrase one, he charges at the player quickly with 1 tentacle from phrase two on each vine. The Spike balls he produces explode after 10 seconds. During phrase 2, he still shoots seeds and regenerates 5 health every 3/5 of a second, at 10,000 health before death or before phrase 2, he becomes engaged even out of the Jungle. Golem The Golem is hard, he shoots lasers at the start of the battle (but 2/5 the speed until half down, then normal) The hands are invulnerable until phrase 2. (30,000 health each) The head has 80,000 health and the body has 20,000 health. The golem's core now shoots ichor balls that will decrease your defence. Duke Fishron Duke Fishron will have 75,000 health and Stage 2/Stage 3 combine. After reaching 37,500 he will turn blue along with the background and the battle will finish in phrase 2. He would also have a bubble around him which lowers damage by 40%, and has 1,000 health. Once the shield is dead, it would regenerate in 30 seconds. Ancient/Lunatic Cultist Ancient Cultist would have 60,000 health and has a minion. "The Ancient Dragon" is a larger yellow Phantom Dragon that cannot be killed. The Cultist's clones now don't have a change in the eyes. But the hood still has it's difference. Look closer! Celestial Pillars Each pillar will need 200 enemies of its kind killed before a boss comes. "The (Type of pillar) Wyven" with have 35,000 health each and will keep attacking the player. Once destroyed, The pillars shield will break. Each pillar now has 50,000 Moon Lord Moon lord's eyes will have 80,000 each (top eye has 100,000) and the core has 140,000. Total of 400,000 health. The giant laser will mirror itself that starts and goes the other way for the top eye. But the worst part is that the Moonlord has a 10% chance to get 20,000 health to each eye and an extra 25,000 health to the core (if exposed) when an eye is killed. War Mode Bosses * Note: I am happy to add yours. * Because I am lazy, all War Mode bosses would just have 20% more health and damage. * All War Mode bosses are transformed with the Last Demon Gem. Skeletron Prime 2.0 Skeletron Prime 2.0 will have similar upgrades to Skeletron Prime, only more effective otherwise their would be no point in it. He would have two additional arms: The Drill would charge at the player and has 30% pickaxe power. So he can pose a threat if battled on simple ground. The Flame thrower would act like a flame thrower. Throwing in cursed fire after half down. The Tripplets The Tripplets will (Like the twins) Stay in phrase two for the entire fight. That is their only difference apart from the death. After all three eyes are defeated. They would merge together, creating The Eye of Tech.# Event Bosses Everscream will have 50,000 health and explodes into green leaves on death, damaging the player. Santa NK1 will have 60,000 health and still uses his attacks in phrase two. Painful! Ice Queen will have 75,000 health and will always drop ice shards, unless in Spinning. And explodes on death, damaging the player and freezes then for 2 seconds. Mourning Wood will have 55,000 and has 2 arms (20,000 each) which would throw themselves at the player, Mourning Wood explodes on death, but short radius. Pumpking will have 65,000 and will start shooting mini explosive pumpkins at the player, similar to the skulls from the Skeletron boss fight in expert mode or in his Demon State Betsy will give the player "On fire!" and "Betsy's curse" Debuff when the body touches the player. Betsy will have 70,000 health and charges much faster. Orge and Dark Mage has increase of 6,000 health and 20 more damage each. The flying dutchman's cannons has 15,000 each and after they are defeated, you need to kill the body (60,000) before it dies. Loot When a boss (and Betsy) is defeated. A chest will spawn at the nearest two blocks. The chest would have a guarantee the following: * Expert item (even in normal mode) * Two items (if so) * Maxium amout of item (like hallowed bar and souls) * Mask * Golden Trophy * 10x the coins (and extra platinum if expert or if the boss is a hardmode/War Mode) * Demon Item Other event bosses will just drop the following: * A weapon (always, and if it does) * Golden Trophy (Replacing the normal Trophy) * Maxium amout of item (Lunar event essance from the pillars) * 30% more hearts/mana. Notes * I will add your bosses if you want me to. Just have the following # Comment on this page or my Message Wall # On the comment, tell me you want your Boss on this page, with a link. # Patience, due to inactivity or delays for the message to appear.